Unsure Desires
by MorbidAngelx07
Summary: Yami decides to start up a band and have people join to his liking, but what happens when the band is created and feelings start flying around like crazy? And while they preform too! Warning: Shounen-ai to Yaoi (couples found out later on..) Charas OOC
1. Chapter 1

Unsure Desire 

By: Leiko

            "Ryou!" came Bakura's voice as he shouted ferociously through the door of Ryou's house. He pounded his fist a few times and continued to shout, growling slightly under his breath.

            A boy walked to the door and opened it, then stepped back and watched as Bakura fell inside, face first on to the floor, his hand in the form of a fist, seeing as he was about to pound on the door again. "You should be more careful, Bakura," Ryou told him, looking innocent, like normal.

            Bakura glared up at the boy, growling slightly. He then stood up and dusted himself up, still glaring at the boy. "Well if you had something like 'I'm coming!' I wouldn't have had to pound on your damn door!" he protested.

            Ryou laughed lightly as he looked at Bakura. "But I did say that, you were just to busy yelling out my name and pounding on the door," Ryou informed him, receiving a death glare from the other boy. "Anyways, I'm sure you didn't come here to fall face first on my floor, now did you?" Ryou asked, quickly changing the subject before he felt to awkward. 

            "No, I came to see if you would happen to have my guitar…" Bakura blinked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the younger boy. "Seeing as I did borrow it too you last week, I kinda need it," Bakura informed him, crossing his arms over his chest area.

            "Oh! Yes I do, and thank you for letting me use it," Ryou said as he turned around and ran off into his house, disappearing behind a wall and then reappearing with a red guitar in hand. Ryou smiled as he handed it to Bakura. "I thought I would clean it up a bit as well," Ryou told him as Bakura looked down at the guitar, the red shining and making the orange flames on it look as though they were alive and dancing about the guitar.

            Bakura shrugged and turned around. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he grumbled as he walked down the sidewalk away from Ryou's house and back to his own. He lived down at the other end of the street from Ryou, which was only about four to five houses down. He walked up the sidewalk to his front door and opened it, to find Marik there, sitting on his couch and eating popcorn.

            "And just what the fuck are you doing in my damn house, asshole?" Bakura snarled as he set his guitar down by the front closet and stormed over into his living room, his arms crossed and giving the boy a death glare. 

            Marik smirked lightly and looked up at Bakura, his eyes having somewhat of an evil glint to them and Bakura didn't like it. "I didn't think you would mind, you seem to have better food in your house anyways," Marik told him, that smirk still plastered to his face as he set his gaze back upon the television set.

            "I don't give a damn!" Bakura shouted at him and grabbed the bag of popcorn from Marik's clutches. "Get the fuck out of my house! NOW!" Bakura snarled and sent a very cold death glare at the boy, a slight growl slipping from his throat.

            Marik sighed and stood up, off the couch and turned around, giving Bakura the opportunity to see that evil glint in his eyes once more. "If you say so… but what do I get if I leave peacefully?" he asked, smirking as he crossed his own tan arms over his bare chest, seeing as it was too hot outside for him.

            "A less painful death when I eventually end up killing you.." Bakura told him, kinda threatening him, though he knew, himself, that he wouldn't kill Marik. Bakura just thought of it as a waste of his time, his time with his guitar and music.

            "Really? And just when do you plan on killing me? I wanna make sure I'm defenseless when it comes time for you to kill me, so you have at least a small chance of being able to do it," Marik sneered, smirking still.

            "Just get the fuck out of my house Marik," Bakura growled. Marik laughed lightly as he walked from in front of the couch over to Bakura, forcing him to back up. Bakura's back hit a wall and Marik placed both hands on either side of Bakura's head to make sure he couldn't go anywhere. 

            "Now, now.. what kinda of person are you to take that type of tone with me? I like it better when you sound mad.." he smirked. Bakura got a disgusted look on his face. "Get the hell out of my house, now you asshole," Bakura snarled once more. Marik laughed lightly once more and moved his right hand from the wall and grabbed Bakura's chin, forcing the silver haired boy to look into his own lavender eyes. He then moved his face in a bit closer and grabbed Bakura's lips with his own, forcing him into a rough kiss.

            Bakura tried to break free but was unable to. He growled and then brought his fist down into Marik's gut, knocking him back in a bit of surprise, not much surprise, but it was enough for Bakura. "I told you to never touch me!" Bakura shouted at him, clenching his fist tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

            Marik laughed lightly as he didn't even bother to show that Bakura had punched him at all. The punch didn't hurt at all, just surprised him a bit and that's all Bakura really cared to do about it. Marik then licked his lips a bit and turned, walking out of Bakura's house and closing the door behind him.

            Bakura growled and wiped his lips, getting a disgusted look on his face. "That bastard… who the hell does he think he is!?" he shouted as he walked to the front closet and grabbed the neck of his guitar, walking into his garage.

            He set the guitar down once more, by the door and walked over to his speakers, turning them on. He walked back to his guitar and picked it up by the neck once more, stepping back towards the speakers. He stuck a cord into the bottom of his instrument and then the other end of the cord into speakers. He turned the speakers up as loud as they would allow and strummed a few cords, afterwards nodding. _Wow, this thing is really in-tune. Ryou kept it in better shape then I though he would've._ Bakura thought to himself as he walked to the door of the garage and opened it up just a few inches to allow some sunlight into the dark and cramped place.

            He picked up the guitar once more and threw the leather strap over his shoulder and placed his right hand on the neck of it and then moved a few fingers about, placing them on cords, he used his left hand to strum a few of the strings and then nodded once more.

            He then moved the fingers on the neck of the instrument and strummed the strings on the body of the guitar, making music for a song; the beat was quick and steady, going a decent pace for. He then slammed down once more and started to sing.

            _Cut my life into pieces/This is my last resort /Suffocation /No breathing /Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding _he started out, closing his eyes as he moved his fingers quickly along the strings of the guitar. _This is my last resort /Cut my life into pieces /I've reached my last resort /Suffocation /No breathing /Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding /Do you even care if I die bleeding? /Would it be wrong? /Would it be right? /If I took my life tonight /Chances are that I might /Mutilation outta sight /And I'm contemplating suicide/ Cuz I'm losing my sight /Losing my mind /Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine /Losing my sight /Losing my mind /Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine /I never realized I was spread too thin /Till it was too late /And I was empty within /Hungry! /Feeding on chaos /And living in sin /Downward spiral where do I begin? /It all started when I lost my mother /No love for myself /And no love for another. /Searching to find a love up on a higher level /Finding nothing but questions and devils._ As Bakura was singing out he was thinking about the things Marik had done to him. He growled at this very thought which made him want to lose himself more in the music. He wanted to forget everything Marik had put him thought. All the pain and torment, the mind games he played with Bakura. _Cuz I'm losing my sight /Losing my mind /Wish somebody would tell me in fine /Losing my sight /Losing my mind /Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine /Nothing's alright /Nothing is fine /I'm running and I'm crying /I'm crying /I'm crying /I'm crying /I'm crying /I can't go on living this way /Cut my life into pieces /This is my last resort /Suffocation /No breathing /Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding! /Would it be wrong? /Would it be right?_ Bakura continued to sing with all he could, starting finally lose himself within the music and the lyrics, not feeling pain and torment anymore, but freedom. _If I took my life tonight /Chances are that I might /Mutilation outta sight /And I'm contemplating suicide/ Cuz I'm losing my sight /Losing my mind /Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine /Losing my sight /Losing my mind /Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine /Nothing's alright /Nothing is fine /I'm running and I'm crying /I can't go on living this way /Can't go on /Living this way /Nothing's alright._

            Bakura finally opened his eyes and sighed, looking down at his guitar and smiling lightly. When he was playing, he felt like he was free from everything that was holding him back in his life. He was happy, but when he had to stop, reality came slamming back down upon him as he remembered everything.

            Bakura blinked and looked at the big garage door as he noticed there was more light flooding in than how he had had it before. His eyes went wide when he saw four teenage girls standing there, listening, not to mention Ryou and two other males.

            "Wow Bakura, I never knew you were so good," came one of the other male's voice. He was a bit taller than the other one, but looked identical to the smaller one, like he did to Ryou.

            "Shut up Yami," Bakura snapped as he looked down at his guitar, pulling the strap off his shoulder and taking his guitar away from his body. He grabbed the neck of it firmly and held it by his side. "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked harshly, giving a death glare to each one of them.

            "We were walking by when we heard your guitar Bakura, and then your voice shortly after. You were so caught up in your music that you didn't notice Yami opening the garage door. We all stood here and listened, amazed by how well you were," Yuugi told him, tilting his head to the side. Yuugi was about as innocent as Ryou, and Bakura really hated that.

            "Oh shut up," Bakura growled. "Go away," he muttered as he leaned his back against the wall in his garage.

            Yuugi blinked lightly, then looked up at Yami. "Hey Yami," he whispered. Yami blinked and looked down at the small boy. "Weren't you saying you needed another guitarist?" he asked, looking at the older teen.

            Yami nodded and then blinked. "You're not—" Yami started and Yuugi nodded. "No way!" Yami blinked. "But Yami," Yuugi started. "You said you needed someone else to play the guitar and someone who could sing, so you didn't have to devote all the time to singing AND playing your guitar," Yuugi argued.

            Yami sighed and finally gave into the younger boy. "Fine, I suppose it won't hurt to asked," he told Yuugi and then looked over at Bakura. Yami muttered lightly to himself as he stepped into Bakura's garage and walked over to him, his arms crossed. "Hey, Bakura," Yami spoke up, to get Bakura's attention and once he had it, he continued. "Yuugi reminded me that I need another guitarist and someone who can sing, because I was thinking about putting a band together, would ya like to be on the first member?" Yami finally asked.

            Bakura blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Why not find someone else?" he asked, not sure what this teen was thinking.

            "I was going to, but Yuugi argued and made me think that you're good enough to stand up to my qualities," Yami told him, frowning lightly. "So do you wanna join or not?" Yami asked, wanting to get his answer.

Leiko: Well… that turned out a bit better then I expected the first chapter too.. o.o'' 

**Hoshiko: That's because you wrote most of it when you were dead tired.. -_-;**

**Leiko: --" Aren't you supportive?**

**Hoshiko: Hell no.. o_O;; But I like how you started it out.. _ You gunna wanr these people what it's going to be about?**

**Leiko: That's what the summary is for…**

**Hoshiko: .. you suck at those…**

**Leiko: Oh yeah, right.. ^_^'' Anyways, this story idea just kinda popped into meh head after a dream I had. _ Actually.. Bakura and Yami weren't singers.. o_O Malik was.. ^_^;; I just put a twist on it. And for those of you who haven't read my YGO stories before, Malik is the good one, Marik is the evil one, Ryou is the good one and Bakura is the evil one.. and Yami and Yuugi are kinda duh.. ^_^'' Anyways, this story will contain shounen-ai ^_^;; I think I spelt that right… anyways, that means boy/boy relationships.. _'' coughs. And maybe some yaoi.. x.x'' yaoi = boy/boy sex…. Yeeeah.._ Anyways, reviews would be nice.. ^_^''**

**Hoshiko: Shut up already.. -.-" Wanna tell them who will be playing what part in this story?**

**Leiko: No… o_O They'll find out later when those characters come into the story… ^_^;; and they find out what characters will be in the story.. but I will tell them that they can not use the character Sakura or Xakula in any of their stories because they aren't even mine.. ^_^'' They're my friend's characters.. _''**

**Hoshiko: shut up now.. -_-"**

**Leiko: ^^'' Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please review, telling me what you think of it… and feel free to ask some questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

            "Well Bakura? It's not that hard of a questions, for your brain anyways," Yami commented, trying to push and get his answer from Bakura, as he was getting impatient. "Fine, I'll be in your band, but let me ask you something," Bakura answered, looking at Yami.

            "Go a head and ask away," Yami told him. 

            "Who is going to play bass, drums, keyboard, and who is going to be the singer?" he asked, closing his eyes as he waited to here where Yami would get these things.

            Yami sighed and shifted his weight onto his left foot from his right foot, crossing his arms. "I plan on Malik or Seto playing the keyboard, I'll play the bass, and Marik is going—" and that's where Bakura cut in.

            "Marik is in your band?!" Bakura shouted out, pushing his weight off the wall and looked at Yami, his eyes wide with shock.

            "Eh, not yet, but seeing as he is the only person I know who can play the drums, I figured I'd ask him. Why do you care though? Don't you two get along?" he asked, actually seeming concerned.

            "No, actually we don't, but have him on the band, I don't care," Bakura informed him, going back to being his stubborn, arrogant self.

            "Okay, now to go and ask Marik is he wants ---" and once again Yami was cut off, but not by Bakura this time, but by Marik.

            "I'll join your little band," he informed them, a slight smirk on his lips and his hands shoved into his pockets. Yami and Bakura looked over at where his voice came from, Marik still wasn't wearing a shirt, even though he had lived in Egypt, it was still to hot for him here.

            "What? I can't finish saying anything now?" asked, a bit annoyed as no one was really paying attention to him now.

            "Why are you agreeing to something Yami hasn't even talked to you about?" Bakura growled, sending his cold chocolate glare on Marik.

            "Because, why ask questions about something when all you have to do is play the drums?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Now, all we need is the keyboarders," Yami commented, trying to lighten up the mood seeing as there was so much tension between Marik and Bakura, mostly Bakura.

            "You want me to ask Seto for you, Yami?" Yuugi asked, looking at his older look-a-like. Yami looked at the young boy and nodded. "Sure Yuugi, and I'll get Mai to ask Malik for me," Yami informed Yuugi. "Okay, and I'll bring Serenity with me, just in case," Yuugi finished and then ran across the street and down a house.

            Yami sighed and walked out of Bakura's garage. "Now, to get Mai," he commented to himself.

            "Say something bout me Yami?" came a woman's voice from behind him on the sidewalk.

            He jumped, surprised, and then turned around to find a blonde woman standing there, holding a few bags in her hands, she had been shopping, there was no mistake.

            "Yeah, hey Mai. I was just about to go to your house," Yami told her.

            "Woulda been a waste of your time. So why were you going to talk me now?" she asked.

            "To see if you could talk to Malik about something for me," he replied, rather bluntly.

            "Oh, what about?"

            "I wanted to see if you could talk him into playing the keyboard for my band."

            "I'll try my best Yami, no saying for a fact that he'll join, but I'll try. And if I do get him to join, I call free entrance to all your guys' gigs," Mai smiled and winked, walking to her house. She dropped he things off in her room and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She walked down a few steps and then out her front door and across the street over to Malik's house.

            She sighed and brought her knuckles to the door, knocking softly. She then crossed her arms loosely over her stomach area, tapping her foot softly on the ground. "Malik…" she huffed lightly. 

            She uncrossed her arms and was abut to knock again when the door opened. "What do you want Mai?" Malik asked harshly, frowning slightly. She blinked and then pushed Malik into the house far enough so she could walk in. "Nice greeting there, Malik," Mai informed him, seeming a bit annoyed.

            "Like I care. Tell me why you're here," he told her, getting a bit pissed off.

            "Yami wanted me to see—"

            "No, I'm not being in his damn band and I already told him that!" Malik growled.

            "Come on Malik, stop acting like you hate him so much because I know well you don't. I know what you see him as, don't think of me as stupid," Mai frowned.

            "You bring it upon yourself when you talk Mai," Malik informed her. "So, is that all you wanted?" he asked, walking to his couch and sitting down on it.

            "Listen, I'll leave you alone if you join Yami's band," Mai proposed. "Meaning what?" Malik asked, sitting up on the couch, looking at Mai.

            "Meaning, if you join Yami's band I'll leave you alone. I'll let you be a free guy. As in, you won't be forced to be my boyfriend anymore. I already got what I wanted out of this whole thing," Mai informed him.

            "Remind me, how did you blackmail me into this thing again?" he muttered, giving a glare at Mai.

            "I said that I would tell Yami you liked him if you didn't pretend to go out with me and make Jounouchi jealous," Mai reminded him bluntly. 

            "So, if I join Yami's band, you'll leave me alone and never say a word to Yami about my feelings towards him?"

            "Right, and if I do you can…. Oh I don't know, you choose," Mai informed him.      

            "Fine, you have a deal," Malik told her, glaring at the ground.

            "Great! Now you can go and tell him that you'll be in his band. I'd tell him, but I'm not your guys' messanger girl, ya know," Mai informed him.

            "See ya, was nice to know ya," she smiled and winked, walking over to the front door and walking out of it, closing it behind her. 

            "Now, time to call Jounouchi and have him buy me a cheeseburger at Burger World," Mai told herself as she walked to her house and then up to her room, closing her door and plopping down on her bed and picked up her phone, dialing Jounouchi's house.

            Yuugi sighed as he walked up to Seto's door. He took a deep breath and knocked, then placed his hand at his side and waited.

            _I don't believe Serenity wasn't home! Why do girl's always have to go shopping when you need them?!_ Yuugi asked himself as he started to feel nervous.

            He watched the door when he started to hear footsteps from inside the house. He held his breath as the door slowly cracked open.

            A tall, brown haired male stood there looking down at Yuugi with his stormy ice blue eyes. The man frowned slightly as he kept his gaze on the boy.

            "Yes Yuugi? What do you want?" he asked a bit coldly.

            Yuugi gulped and then smiled a bit nervously. "Y-Yami wants to know if you'll be in his band," he informed him, still feeling nervous, though he didn't know why exactly.

            The man turned his back to Yuugi and started to walk in, then stopped and looked over his shoulder at the boy. "Coming?" he asked and then continued on. Yuugi nodded and followed Seto into the house, a servant closing the door after her entered. Yuugi was looking around and not paying attention to where he was going, thus not noticing Seto had stopped, and ended up running into him.

            "Uhh.." yuugi started before Seto looked back at him. "S-sorry Seto," Yuugi stammered, backing up towards the wall as Seto walked towards him.

            Seto placed a hand on the wall by Yuugi's head and smirked. Yuugi looked as though he was scared. His cheeks tinted red as Seto closed the distance between their faces, stopping a few inches away.

            "And why does Yami want me in his band?" Seto asked curiously, wondering if Yuugi even knew about his and Yami's past, or was even given a hint about it.

            "I-I don't k-know," the boy stuttered as he looked away from Seto.

            "Seto!" came Yami's voice. "Back off Yuugi!" he shouted, narrowing his crimson gaze at Seto.

            Seto only smirked and looked over at Yami, pulling his face away from Yuugi and placing his hand back at his side, his other hand in the pocket of his pants. He turned and faced his body to Yami.

            "How nice to see you again Yami," Seto spoke, closing his eyes as he placed his other hand into his pant pocket.

            Yami walked over to Yuugi, giving him a concerned look. "Are you okay Yuugi-kun?" he asked as Seto walked away from the two and into his office, sitting down in his chair.

            Yuugi nodded and looked at Yami smiling softly to show he wasn't lying. "Hai, I'm fine, but I didn't get an answer from Seto," Yuugi informed him, a slightly sad look in his eyes as he felt he had let Yami down.

            Yami smiled. "Don't worry about it Yuugi, I'll get the answer from him," Yami reassured the small boy. "Now go home and I'll get the answer. I shouldn't have let you come here on your own anyways," Yami frowned, feeling that it was his duty to protect the boy from Seto and his mind games.

            "It's okay Yami," Yuugi told him and Yami smiled and then nodded to Yuugi, telling him he could leave. Yuugi did as he was told and left.

            When Yami heard the door close he turned and walked into Seto's office and growled slightly as he slammed his hands into Seto's desk.

            "What the hell was that!? You hitting on Yuugi like that!?! You even know that he's attracted to you and you just string him along, toying with him like he was a puppy! Like you did to me!" Yami yelled.  

            "But you didn't see it soon enough, did you? And even after you found out what I was doing you allowed me to continue toying with you," Seto informed him, standing up and walking to the other side of his desk. Yami blinked and turned his back to the desk to watch Seto. Seto pushed Yami against the desk without touching him. "And if I can remember correctly, you still like me toying with you," he smirked.

            Yami blinked, watching as Seto moved closer to him. Seto placed his lips against Yami's and locked the there, as he did this he pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed Yami's wrists, holding them down as he pushed Yami's back onto the top of the desk.

            Seto pulled away, licking his lips and then softly kissed his neck, moving down little at a time, each kiss becoming filled with more passion than the last one.

            "Seto… stop, please," Yami asked, closing his eyes as he could feel all the passion and warmth put into each kiss, making it feel pleasurable.  "Please," he begged, but stayed limp, allowing Seto to do what he wanted. He flinched lightly as he felt Seto's hand release one of his wrists and slip it under his shirt.

            Malik muttered lightly under his breath as he pushed himself off the couch. He walked over to the door and then opened it, walking outside. He stood on the front step for a little bit, looking around as he shoved his hands into his pockets of his pants. He slipped off the stairs to his house and walked down the sidewalk, towards Yuugi's house.

            He made a slight 'feh' sound when he got closer, then noticed a small boy on the steps to the house and blinked. "Yuugi!" he shouted out, quickening his pace a bit as he made his way to the boy.

            Yuugi blinked and slipped around, noticing Malik. He smiled and waved his hand in the air to Malik. "Hey Malik!" he shouted. "What's up?" he asked as Malik reached him. He placed his gaze into Malik's, looking up at the taller teenager.

            "Do you have any idea where Yami is? I have to inform him of something," Malik informed the small boy. Yuugi nodded and pointed towards Seto's house, tilting his head to the side. "He's at Seto's, talking with him," Yuugi told the blonde.

            Malik nodded and walked down the sidewalk, turning towards Seto's house. "Arigato Yuugi," Malik finally said and pulled a hand out of his pocket, giving a slight wave, then placed his hand back into his pocket, his eyes closing some. __

_            Why would Yami be at Kaiba's house? _Malik asked himself as he slipped up to the door, and knocked lightly on it.

            "Seto, sir, someone is at the door," came a man, from the looks f it, one of his servants. Seto muttered lightly under his breath as he looked down at Yami, up against the table and pinned down, his short pulled off and the belts on his pants on the ground. "Answer it and inform them that I am busy," he informed the servant. The man nodded, closing the doors to the office and making his way towards the door.

            The man opened the door and nodded his head to the blonde standing there. "I'm sorry, but Seto Kaiba is busy with some paperwork at the moment, if you would come back at a later time I'm sure he would see you then," the man told Malik, looking up.

            Malik frowned. "I'm not here to see Kaiba, I need to talk to Yami and I was told he was here," Malik told the man, growling softly.

            The servant blinked and looked at Malik, a somewhat shocked look in his eyes. He didn't know what to say and at that moment, Malik knew that something was going on. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what, but he knew something was up.

            Malik pushed the servant out of his way and made his way to the closed door to Seto's office, not actually knowing if he was right about that being the room, but had this feeling. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, slamming it against the wall. The door made a cracking sound as it smacked into the wall, leaving a dent in it from the doorknob.

            Seto frowned as he looked up from Yami, glaring a death look at Malik. "And what exactly do you think you are doing here?" Seto asked coldly, releasing Yami from his grasp.

            "That's a question I should be asking you," Malik growled, glaring back at Seto. He knew Yami wasn't his, but Yami didn't belong to Seto either, so what gave him the right to do that to Yami?

            "I don't see why I need to answer your question when you are the one who intruded on me in my own home," Seto frowned as he stood in front of Malik, his cold ice blue eyes narrowing slightly.

            Malik growled as his made his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning white as he narrowed his own lavender eyes. "Really now? I would have to think differently," Malik told him as he sent a punch right into Seto's cheek, knocking him back to the floor.

Leiko: Hmm.. _ I hope that's good enough.. @_@ 

**Marise: -_- took you long enough to update it, yeesh.**

**Leiko: Hey.. _ I'm lazy.. -_- So sue me damnit.. not to mention, I was busy trying to download things and figuring out the different effects on Photoshop…**

**Marise: Excuses, excuses..**

**Leiko: Would you like if I started the next chapter now? - -" So as not to make them wait and to make up for it being late and all?**

**Marise: That would be nice..**

**Leiko: Fine..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            Seto frowned as he stood up, glaring at Malik. He then laughed lightly as he closed his eyes, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth. He placed his hands into the pocket of his white jacket, the one he wore during Battle City.

            "I see now," he chuckled lightly as he opened his eyes and looked at Malik, a smirk on his lips still and a slight knowing glint in his stormy ice blue eyes. "I can see now why you're so mad about it," he continued.

            Yami blinked and stood there, his clothes back on his body. He looked from Seto and over to Malik, wondering what was going, and what Seto knew. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wanted to know, if it involved him within it anywhere.

            Seto walked over to Malik and got close enough, without getting punched, to place his lips by Malik's ear. "You like Yami," he whispered and then pulled back, just in time to get a fist in his gut. Seto laughed lightly as he coughed a bit.

            Yami blinked and walked over to them. "What's going on here?" he asked, looking at them both, and finally resting his gaze on Seto, and narrowed it lightly. 

            Malik and Seto looked down at Yami and Seto continued to smirk. He looked up at Malik and then back at Yami. "Heh, you see Yami, Malik has feelings for you Yami, why do you suppose he's so pissed off?"

            Yami blinked and looked at Malik, he's head tilted to the side lightly. "I-is it true Malik?" Yami asked, somewhat surprised at what Seto had just told him. Malik muttered and looked off to the side and all her said was 'feh' which hinted to Yami that Seto had been right.

            Yami blinked as he moved towards Malik, pulling one of his earrings slightly, forcing the blonde to look him in the eyes. "Will you answer my question?" he asked softly, his head tilted to the side a bit. "What do you think?" Malik asked, sounding a bit annoyed and pissed off at the same time.

            "I dunno, that's why I asked you," he informed him, smiling softly. "I want to make sure I'm right in my thinking by getting the answer from your own two lips," he was told.

            Malik blinked, and closed his eyes, grabbing Yami's hand off his earring. He reopened his eyes, looking down at the teenager, a slight frown slipping onto his lips. "So what if it's true, I could careless what you think about it," Malik huffed, trying to keep his pride and image where they were at the moment.

            Yami smirked slightly, finding it somewhat adorable at what Malik was doing. "And just how long have you had these feelings?" Yami questioned, interested now. He tilted his head to the other side as he looked at his hand, it still within Malik's grasp.

            Malik blinked, releasing Yami's hand. "Why do you care anyways? You seem to have someone more important anyways," he growled, glaring up at Seto. Malik closed his eyes and turned on his heels, walking out of the office and towards the door.

            Yami blinked and followed Malik, not caring about Seto or his answer at the moment, just concerned with Malik now.

            Malik muttered as he opened the front door and walked out, his eyes closed and his hands shoved in his pockets once more. He walked down the stairs, Yami following close behind.

            "Malik," Yami spoke up as he caught up with the Egyptian blonde. "Would you wait?" he asked. "And can you let me explain a few things?" he tilted his head to the side, wondering if Malik would actually stop and listen to him.

            "Why do you really care now? You have Seto, or are you not satisfied with just him?" Malik asked coldly, stopping in his tracks and not even looking back at the other teenager.

            "Why do you have to act so tough? And no, I'm not with Seto," Yami informed him, frowning slightly as he crossed his arms, standing just a few feet behind the Egyptian. "Seto.. like to toy around with me… he knows my emotions too well for my tastes. I sent Yuugi home after he went to ask Seto something for me. I got to Seto's, having a bad feeling after sending Yuugi there. And when I got there, Seto was toying around with Yuugi's emotions and I didn't want him to go through what I did.." Yami started.

            "So what? You took Yuugi's place in being Seto's boy toy?" Malik asked, growling softly as he kept his hands in his pockets. He didn't bother to look at Yami, he was a bit pissed at the moment. Not at what Seto tried to do, but that Yami hadn't even fought back.

            Yami blinked as he stepped back a bit. He took a step forward and then continued after that, till he was standing in front of Malik. "I am _not_ Seto's toy!" Yami informed him, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Seto and I use to be a couple! He knows how to manipulate me!" Yami informed him, growling now. "So get over it! I'm not yours! And I'm not his! I'm free from anyone!" Yami shouted.

            Malik huffed lightly as he looked at Yami. "Yea, you are free. And fun with it too.. " Malik informed him as he side stepped and walked past the teenager, closing his lavender eyes once more and walked away.

            Yami stood there and sighed lightly as he shook his head. _The thing is Malik, you don't understand that I have feelings for you as well.. I just can't get over the these feelings I still have for Seto, and until I do, I can't be with anyone.._ Yami sighed.

            Yami frowned as the blonde haired boy left his view. He turned around and walked down the street to his house. He stepped into his house and closed the door behind him, finding Bakura there on his couch, one leg crossed on top of the other, his arms sprawled out over the back of the couch and a rather bored expression on his face.

            "What do you want Bakura?" Yami asked, giving out a small sigh as he leaned his back up against the wall and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and tilting his head downward like he could careless what Bakura wanted.

            Bakura looked over at Yami, his head tilted now to one side. "Thought we could practice, you've seen how good I can be, thought it would be fair just to see how good you are," he started and then stood up, walking past Yami and to the door. "But, you don't look like you're in the mood to practice, so I guess we'll do it some other time," he opened the door and started to walk out before Yami's voice made him stop.

            "Iie, we can practice. Playing will get my mind off what it's on now," Yami told him as he walked up the stairs. "Come on, my stuff is set up in my room. And not to mention, if I hadn't have stopped you from walking out, you would've left you guitar here," Yami commented, laughing lightly.

            Bakura muttered and stepped back into Yami's house, closing the door and grabbing his guitar by the neck. He followed Yami up the stairs and stepped into his room. Bakura looked around for a bit as Yami took his guitar from him and set it up, plugging it on and turning everything on.

            Bakura walked over and slipped the strap of his guitar over his head, having it rest on his right shoulder. He placed the fingers of his left hand down by the strings on the body of the interment and put his fingers along the neck of the guitar, placing them where they needed to go.

            Yami followed along after Bakura, slipping his hands and fingers where they needed to go. He started to play and Bakura followed after him this time, strumming the strings softly as they started out and then jumping right into it, feeling the music as it washed over the room.

            Yami placed his mouth to the microphone and opened his mouth, allowing the words to the song to flow out freely, knowing exactly what ones came out after the others and just letting it fly smoothly out, passed his lips and into the microphone, his eyes falling shut.

            _Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed but I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head _ Yami opened his eyes, thinking about what happened today and what was said. He shook his head and continued to allow the words to flow out, not caring anymore. _It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall._

Bakura stepped up to the microphone in front of him, placing his lips to it and singing out slightly as well. In this song, he knew, he was a slight back up singer. He was a voice in the background while Yami was the main one. _And watches everything._

Yami opened his mouth up once more after Bakura sang his small part and allowed the words to flow out smoothly once more, washing away all his troubles as he allowed himself to be caught up in the music. 

            _So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin I know I've got a face in me points out all the mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too and Your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can but Everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when they close their eyes A face watches every time they lie A face that laughs every time they fall (And watches everything)  So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin the face inside is right beneath my skin the face inside is right beneath my skin the face inside is right beneath my skin The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me The sun It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin I feel the light betray me The sun It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within I feel the light betray me It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within._

After that Yami opened his eyes and looked back at Bakura over his shoulder, smirking lightly. "Is that good enough for you, or do I have to try even more?" he asked, laughing slightly as he pulled his guitar off his shoulder and set it up against his wall. He made his way over to Bakura and the equipment and disconnected Bakura.

            "Wasn't half bad," Bakura commented as he pulled his guitar off his shoulder, looking down at Yami. "When you want to forget something you drown yourself in the music as well," he commented. "Something bad must've happened to have made you want to drown yourself that badly," he finished and nodded. 

            Yami blinked and stood up watching Bakura leave his room. _I hate when I allow myself to be read that easily! _Yami shouted at himself in his mind. He then shook his head and fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes. "Why me?" he asked himself. He muttered softly as he turned onto his stomach and shoved his arms under his pillow. He sighed loudly as he rested his head on his pillow, staring at the wall.

            "Why me?" he asked himself again, closing his eyes as he fell into a light sleep.

            Malik growled as he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a small hole there.

            "Ra damnit!" he shouted, closing his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh, opening his eyes and allowing his fist to drop to his side and relaxing it. "Why do I even try anymore?" he asked himself. "What's the point? Not like anyone would care how I felt anyways," he told himself, allowing his body to fall back into a chair, sinking into it, closing his eyes once more.

Leiko: o_o;; Wow.. _ Sorry about how late it is.. @_@ I just, wasn't motivated to write anymore up at the time? I mean, I knew what was going to happen and everything.. I was just…

**Marise:** Too lazy? --;

**Leiko:** shut up.. -_-;;

**Marise:** Anyways, reviews would be nice, thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Leiko:** Hai, and if you have any questions.. o.o; Just ask meh! ^_^;


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- By: Leiko 

            "Okay, can we get this started now?" Yami asked, getting slightly annoyed with Bakura constantly yelling at the top of his damn lungs at Marik, and mostly for the dumbest things as well.

            Bakura looked at Yami, growling softly. "And where the hell is out keyboarder!?" he shouted, as he asked the question harshly, not caring who he was yelling at anymore.

            Yami was silent as he plucked a few strings of his guitar. "I never got an answer from either of them, so can we just get going with this?" he asked quietly, not moving his gaze from his guitar.

            "Not until we have a damn keyboarder!" Bakura shouted at Yami. "And it's your fault we don't have one!" he continued.

            "So, you want me to show up at their house and ask them?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking at the silver haired teenager.

            "Yeah! Damnit!" he growled, putting his guitar down. "Go and get us a damn keyboarder! We fucking need one!"

            "Fine," Yami spoke softly, placing his guitar down next to his bed and stood up. "Stay put and I'll try again," Yami sighed as he slipped out of his room, leavinf Bakura there to yell at Marik all he wanted.

            Yami stepped outside and sighed, closing his eyes. "Maybe I'll ask Malik first," Yami suggested. "Why was he looking for me in the first place, yesterday?" Yami asked, making up his mind then and there to see Malik first.

            Marik yawned, closing his eyes as he let out a slight sigh, hitting the drum sticks against the top of the drum slightly, making a low noise with 'em.

            Bakura growled, grabbing the drumsticks away from Marik and tossing them against Yami's door. "Damnit!" he growled. "He listen to me!"

            Marik slipped out from behind his drums and over to Bakura. He pushed Bakura against the wall, narrowing his gaze slightly. "What? What do you want to say? Just say whatever is ever on that mind of yours and then shut up because ypou're starting to piss me off," he growled and them a smirk slipped across his lips. "Unless, you want to piss me off," he suggested.

            "Get the fuck off and away from me you asshole!" he shouted as he began to struggle with the blonde.

            Marik continued to smirk, placing his mouth next to Bakura's ear. "Didn't you realize that you would end up alone with me when you shouted at Yami, telling him to get us a keyboardist?" he asked softly.

            Bakura blinked and then shook his head. "Damnit! Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted once again, still struggling.

            Marik grabbed Bakura by the arms tightly and threw him away from the wall, and onto Yami's bed. "Now, why do you want me to leave you alone? Don't you like the attention I give you?" Marik asked, grabbing Bakura's wrists with each hand and pinning him down against the bed. He straddled his legs on either side of Bakura, looking down at him.

            "Marik! Get the hell off! You kisama! Let me go!" he shouted as he struggled the best he could, but due to Marik's strength and power he could hardly move.

            "You wanna piss me off? You wanna see what happens when I get mad?" Marik asked, growling dangerously.

            Marik moved one of the silver haired teen's wrist from one of his hands to the other one, so that he was now holding both wrists with one hand.

            Marik then slipped his hand down to Bakura's waist and moved it up slowly as he slid his hand under Bakura's shirt.

            Marik placed his mouth by Bakura's ear; a slight smirk giving him a sinister look appeared on his face. "You know you like the attention that I hand out to you, the pain. You do know that I am the only one who would be able to understand your violent ways? And I can tell you want me, that you want me to hurt you," Marik whispered softly, sending a few shivers down Bakura's back.

            He pulled his lips away from Bakura's ear and licked his cheek. He then moved his lips down to Bakura's neck, kissing the soft skin there. At the beginning it was nothing but soft and loving like kisses but as he continued, the kisses got rougher and harder.

            Bakura growled as Marik continued, struggling once in a while, in vein. Marik slipped his hand out from under Bakura's shirt and moved it down, feeling the fabric of the teen's pants.

            Marik then slipped his hand to inside of Bakura's thigh, moving it back up, causing the cheeks of the teen against the bed to turn into a crimson red. 

            "What the hell do you think you're doing Marik!?" Bakura shouted, starting to struggle more. "Stop it! STOP IT! RA DAMNIT!!" Bakura shouted out, just causing Marik to smirk and move his hand up faster.

            He then pulled his hand off of Bakura's inner thigh and slipped his hand on his wrist, still smirking. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were nearly begging me to stop."

            "In yo—" he got cut off, Marik's lips pressed against Bakura's, kissing him deeply, like he actually meant it. Marik then released Bakura's wrists from his hands, slipping both of them under Bakura's back and forcing him to sit up, himself being on the silver teen's lap, continuing to kiss him.

            Bakura smirked, knowing he could push Marik away, but his body wouldn't push Marik away. Bakura's pride wasn't ready to give into Marik or anyone else! But his body was, it yearned for the attention Marik was giving. He would be completely Marik's if it wasn't for his pride, but that soon gave way once Bakura's lips pushed back against Marik's.

            Marik then slipped his away from Bakura's, smirking. "I told you," he informed him. "I'm the only one who can meet your needs, and your wants," he continued. "I'm the only one who can satisfy you, and you gave in, so now, you're mine," he informed Bakura.

            "I'm no ones!" Bakura shouted, growling lightly. "Don't get the wrong idea just because I didn't push you off and because I kissed you back!" he continued.

            "Oh, but that's where you're wrong my pet," Marik smirked more, getting off Bakura's lap and walking to the door. He picked up his drumsticks and spun them around a bit, slipping back towards his drums.

            Bakura pushed himself off the bed and walked in front of Marik, growling slightly. Marik blinked and looked down at him, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Want something, my pet?" Marik asked, a cunning smirk slipping across his lips now. "Or do you want to play?" he asked, laughing lightly.

            "I told you, I'm not your damn pet!" he growled some more. "I'm not anyone's! Damnit! Get that through your head!" he shouted, trying to make his point clear.

            "So, you're telling me that the wanting, needing, lusting feeling in that kiss of yours wasn't actually there?" Marik asked, his head tilted to the other side.

            Bakura blinked, stepping back slightly. How could he tell what he had wanted from one kiss!? It hadn't even been that long! Or, was Marik right? Did he know Bakura enough to understand what he wanted, needed, and lusted for?

            Bakura shook those thoughts from his mind and glared back at Marik. "Damn right, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Bakura told the blonde, but just received a smirk in return.

            Marik stepped closer, putting his face a few centimeters away from Bakura's. "Really, what do you thinhk you'll prove by lying to others? To yourself?" he asked in a slight whisper, watching the silver haired teenage with his dark lavender eyes.

            Bakura closed his eyes, trying to block Marik's gaze from his mind, but failing miserably at it. Bakura found himself with his eyes opened and looking right back at Marik.

            He backed up slightly, shaking his head, then stopped and glanced at Marik. "Why do you want me? You could have anyone else, why me?" he asked softly.

            "Because, your attitude, pride and looks pull me to you. I don't know why though. And unlike you, I don't try to hide my feelings and hope they vanish over time," Marik commented.

            Bakura growled and sent a fist out towards Marik, just to have it caught within Marik's hand. "See, you're fighting it again," he laughed.

            Bakura looked up at him, blinking in surprise. Why did Marik continue to do this? Why did he take so much fun in taunting him!?

            Bakura shook his head and growled, glaring at Marik with his cold chocolate colored eyes. He took a step forward, not even pulling his fist from Marik's grasp. "You want me to stop fighting my feelings around you?!" he asked.

            "It would be interesting to see that from you, but whatever you choose, whatever actions you decide to do, all belong to you and what you want to do," Marik answered.

            "Fine," was all he said before he took another step closer, placing his free hand on the back of Marik's head and pulling Marik's head down, pressing his own lips to the blonde's, kissing him of his own free will.

            Marik blinked in surprise as he looked into Bakura's eyes, watching them closely and seeing the fire of determination in his eyes. When Bakura finally decided to pull away, Marik let a smirk slip to his lips.

            "Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, causing some of his hair to fall to the side and making his golden earrings move a bit.

            Bakura stayed silent, not saying anything as he glared into the blonde's stormy looking lavender eyes with his own dark chocolate ones.

            Marik laughed lightly as he pulled Bakura back to him, still having the silver haired teen's fist within his grasp. He wrapped one arm around the teenager's neck, pressing his own lips to Bakura's.

            At first he let out a slight growled, but it soon vanished as he stopped caring about what Marik knew anymore. He wrapped around Marik's side, grabbing the back of his shirt in his grasp.

            The blonde then released the teen's fist and wrapped that one arm around his waist, pulling Bakura's body closer to his own, trying to capture the warmth of his body to his.

            Marik then fell back into a chair that he didn't even know was there. (o.o; Chairs now appear out of thin air! XD Marise: Great, she's losing it.. -_-;) He pulled Bakura onto his lap, smirking lightly. "So, are you admitting to being mine now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Bakura frowned slightly. "I'm not sure yet, heh. I guess you'll find out, now won't ya?" he informed, his own smirk slipping across his lips.

            "I'll only find out if you tell me, now won't I? I refuse to be your toy, but I wouldn't mind you as my toy," he laughed lightly in a somewhat joking way.

            "Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one now," Bakura stated as he slid off Marik's lap and walked over to his guitar, picking it up. Marik got off the chair, picking up his drumsticks, which he had dropped for Bakura (Of course.. X3! Gotta have those hands free, ne Marik-sama? Marik: … Shush ..-_-;) and slid behind his drums.

            Bakura placed the strap of guitar over his shoulder and strummed a few strings, then looked back at Marik. Marik nodded as he hit the top of the drums a bit and then the cymbal, followed back by what he had done.

            Bakura smirked, as his fingers slid gracefully over the strings, his other hand moving up and down the neck of the guitar. He then moved his body up to the front where Yami had been standing, and started to sing.
    
    _Your cruel deep eyes_
    
    _Your blood, like ice_
    
    _One look could kill_
    
    _My pain, your thrill_
    
    _I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_
    
    _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_
    
    _I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_
    
    _I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_
    
    _You're poison running through my veins_
    
    _You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_
    
    _Your mouth, so hot_
    
    _Your web, I'm caught_
    
    _Your skin, so wet_
    
    _Black lace on sweat_
    
    _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)_
    
    _I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_
    
    _Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)_
    
    _I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_
    
    _You're poison running through my veins_
    
    _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_
    
    _Poison_
    
    _One look could kill_
    
    _My pain, your thrill_
    
    _I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_
    
    _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_
    
    _I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_
    
    _I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_
    
    _You're poison running through my veins_
    
    _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_
    
    _Poison_
    
    _I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_
    
    _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_
    
    _I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_
    
    _I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah_
    
    _I don't want to break these chains_
    
    _Poison, oh no_
    
    _Runnin' deep inside my veins,_
    
    _Burnin' deep inside my veins_
    
    _It's poison_
    
    _I don't wanna break these chains_
    
    _Poison_

**_Leiko: Well.. that went better than expected.. __;;**

**_Marise: -_-; Oh yeah, just great….. What the hell happened to Yami!? .;;_**

****

**_Leiko: .o he comes back in the next chappy… dodo._**

****

**_Marise: …. ~Sweatdrop.~ Anyways.. the song is called 'Poison' and it's by… errr.. hikari?_**

****

**_Leiko: '' By umm.. ~Checks.~ _****_Alice_** **_Cooper _**

****

**_Marise: Yeeeah.. and the other song that was in here.. I believe the first chapter was 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

By: Leiko

            **_Leiko: o.o;_**

**_            Marise: Doesn't this part go at the end? ~Sweatdrop.~_**

**_            Leiko: ;; That's the problem…_**

**_            Marise: ……What?_**

**_            Leiko: I don't know what to write for this chapter…_**

**_            Marise: -_-; Oh Ra…… ~Smacks her hikari.~ Just start writing, everything will fall into place from there._**

**_            Leiko: e.e; Fiiiiiine…. Abusive yami.. v.v;;_**

**_            Marise: Damn right!_**

**_            Leiko: … -.-;; That's not something to be proud of.._**

**_            Marise: …… oh well.. -_-;_**

****

            Yami sighed as he closed the front door behind him, Bakura and Marik still arguing at the time. He walked down the few steps in front of his house and down the sidewalk. He then walked up the front steps to Malik's house and took deep breath, then knocked on the door and waited.

            When no one answered within five minutes he knocked again. He would've expected Isis to answer the door by now, if she hadn't moved out of the house to go to college in a different country. He sighed and then knocked once more, waited and was about to knock again when the door swung opened.

            Yami blinked, the first thing he saw while looking in was a tanned and well-built chest, causing his cheeks to turn a slight tint of red. He looked up finally to see an un-happy looking Malik. "What do you want?" he asked rather harshly as he gave Yami a cold glare with her lavender eyes.

            "I want to asked you a few things, that okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, giving Malik a rather innocent look, kinda Yuugi would've done had he been confused.

            "Then ask your damned questions and leave," he growled, closing his eyes as he waited for the questions to slip from Yami's mouth.

            "Can I at least come in?" Yami asked, rather curiously.

            Malik muttered as he slid out of the way, allowing Yami to enter. Yami walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, watching Malik sit on the ground, then lie down and start to do sit-ups.

            "Gunna ask your questions or just sit there and stare at me while I work out?" he asked, closing his eyes as he started counting to himself, a slight smirk slipping onto his lips, but not enough to where Yami could see it.

            "Oh! Umm.. I wanted to know why you came to Seto's the other day, looking for me," he informed Malik.

            "I forget why. It wasn't that important anyways," he informed the tri haired color teen, counting in the fifties by now.

            "Oh," Yami sighed, closing his eyes. "Then will you answer my question?"

            "Might as well, shoot," Malik sighed and continued with his sit-ups, now close to about a hundred.

            "Do you want to play the keyboard for our band?" he asked, never missing one beat as he asked him, though his heart seemed to pound and felt like it would shatter if he said no.

            Malik stopped his sit-ups half way through his hundred and ninth one and looked at Yami.

            "I mean, it would be great to have two keyboarders on our band but if we only have to have Seto then I guess that's fine as well," Yami added, seeming a bit sad at the end of it, hoping it would work to get Malik to join.

            (Marise: Eh… Nani? Seto hasn't even said he would join yet… Leiko: O_o; It's part of Yami's plan to get them both… ; Marise: But how will he get Seto? That trick won't work on him… Leiko: Guess you'll just have to wait.. ^.^;; Marise: …Damn hikari.. ~Mutters.~)

            Malik blinked and looked at the ground. "Why have me as you're keyboarder when you already have Seto?" he asked, looking at Yami still. 

            "Well, just in case Seto can't make it to a gig or something, you'd be there. Of course both of you will play at every gig together, it's just a safety precaution," he explained.

            Malik was about to open his mouth to answer Yami when there was a knock on the door. He muttered slightly as he stood up and walked to the door, opening it up and leaning his shoulder against the frame of the door, looking down. "What do you want Mai?" he asked rather harshly, growling slightly.

            Mai blinked and looked at Malik then glanced in, noticing Yami. She let a smirk slip across her lips, looking up at Malik as he shook his head lightly. "I know what you're thinking Mai, and it's a no… I was doing sit-ups," he explained.

            Mai frowned lightly, crossing her arms over her stomach area. "Did you at least tell him what you planned to tell him yesterday?" she asked.

            Malik was quiet for a while and Mai blinked once more. She then sighed and grabbed Malik's earring, pulling him outside. "What happened?" she question, releasing Malik's earring, once they were outside, and crossed her arms, looking up at the blond. "Tell me what happened. I know something did because you aren't talkin' and you're still not in Yami's band," the blonde female informed him.

            "Yeah well…I went lookin' for Yami yesterday to tell him I would join," he started to explain, leaning his back up against the wall of the house. "I saw Yuugi and asked him where Yami was, he told me Yami was at Seto's so I made my way over there. I found Seto taking 'advantage' of Yami, if you want to call it that, and the thing is.. Yami wasn't showing any signs of fighting back," he finished.

            "Oh, you poor thing," Mai sighed. "Well, what does he want now?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at her 'former boyfriend.' 

            "To see if I'll be in his band. Being if Seto doesn't show up for one gig then they know I'll be there," he informed, looking off to the side.

            "Tell him you'll be in the band. Might as well try, ne?" she smiled, it almost seeming as a slight smirk.

            "What's the point?" he asked, reverting his light lavender gaze back upon the blonde female.

            "Because, then you can work close with him and get to understand what he likes and snatch his heart from Seto's grasp," she smiled still, winking slightly. "Anyways, I gotta jet. Goin' to meet Jounouchi at the mall. Time to teach that pup what serious work is," she laughed and walked off, giving him a half wave. "See ya," she said and dropped her hand at her side.

            Malik shook his head and muttered," Damn women, why the hell do they always have to make sense when it comes to shit like this?" he asked himself, muttering still about it.

            He pushed his back off the wall and made his way back into his house, and went back to lying on the ground. He slipped his hands back behind his head like he does when he does sit-ups. "Fine…I'll be in your little band," he finally answered the question, closing his eyes.

            Yami nodded. "Thanks Malik; and you do understand about yesterday, ne?" he asked, his head tilting to the side softly as he kept his crimson gaze upon Malik, trying not to blush at the sit of the blonde on the ground with no shirt and sweating.

            "Yeah, sure," the blonde answered quickly, not caring much to have the images from yesterday in his head. He hated the very thought about what he had seen yesterday and never wanted to be reminded about it.

            Yami stood up and smiled, nodding his head to Malik. "Arigatou, Malik," he spoke softly and turned towards the door, stepping past Malik and walking out of his house, the door closing softly behind him.

            (Marise: Yer gunna do it, aren't ya?

            Leiko: . Yes! Mwahahaha!)

            Malik sighed and quickly stood up. He ran to his front door and opened it, then followed after Yami. He caught up with him and grabbed his arm, just hard enough to stop and turn him around.

            Yami looked up at Malik and blinked, his head tilted to the side. "Somethin--" Malik slipping his lips against Yami's, his hand sliding around Yami's waist, cut him off there.

            Malik then released Yami, pulling his hand back, looking towards the ground, off to the side. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Yami's expression at the moment. After a few moments of silent Malik looked back at Yami to find a kind and soft look on his face.

            Yami stepped up to Malik and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling softly. "I would love to be with you Malik but Seto still holds part of me and I don't want to hurt you while I try to get that part of me back," Yami informed him, slipping his lips across Malik's softly.

            "I'm sorry, but for the moment you'll have to deal without me," Yami sighed, stepping back from Malik.

            "Oh, we're practicing at my house and it would be great of you to go and make sure Bakura isn't trying to kill Marik," he laughed nervously.

            Malik nodded. "Yeah, I'll check on them after I take a shower. Just out of curiosity, why can't you check on them?"

            "I have to go and talk to Seto because I believe he forgot about today's practice session," he explained.

            Malik blinked and nodded. "Okay," he spoke softly in a reply.

            Yami laughed lightly and smiled, placing a soft and kind of teasing kiss on Malik's lips. "Don't worry, you're gunna come first, when I get that part of me back from Seto," he explained once more, reassuring Malik.

            Malik blushed softly and nodded. "Hai, I understand," he told Yami before the short teenage boy walked out, closing the door behind him.

            Malik turned around and walked to the bathroom, grabbing some towels out and tossing them on the counter. He reached over and turned the water on, allowing it to warm up as he stripped off his clothes. After that task was done he placed his hand under the water, testing the temperature of it.

            He then nodded and slid in, under the water. The soothing warm water fell against his dark tan Egyptian skin and into his light blonde hair. He closed his clear lavender colored eyes and enjoyed the feel of the water on his skin.

Yami sighed once he finally reached Seto's front door. He knocked loudly and placed his hands down at his side, clutching the loose fabric of his dark blue worn out jeans. He closed his crimson eyes and took a deep breath; a slight breeze slipping passed him and moved his tri-colored hair a bit. He then re-opened his eyes, never having heard the door open, as his gaze soon met with that of a pair of stormy blue eyes. Yami stepped back slightly as he blinked, getting the person into his full vision.

"Hello Yami," came a somewhat seductive voice, wanting to make Yami melt right where he stood.

**(Marise: STOP! .;**

**Leiko: Stop what? o.o;**

**Marise: With the descriptions!**

**Leiko: o_o; Why?**

**            Marise: ..'' You're making me drool over them.**

**            Leiko: XD I'm doing that to myself too, so dun worry Yami.)**

"H-Hello Seto," Yami spoke softly, trying to regain his confidence.

            "Come here for something?" he asked, leaning his shoulder against the frame of the door, watching Yami the whole time. "Or did you come here to finish up what was so rudely interrupted?" he asked, a smirk making its way across his lips.

            Yami shook his head. "Iie, I just wanted to know if you wanted to be a keyboarder for my band," he stated, trying to stand his ground firmly.

            "Really now? Why do you need me in your band? I'm sure you could get Malik if you tried hard enough," Seto commented, that smirk still grazed his lips.

            Yami frowned as he tilted his head to the side. "Do you want to play for me or not Seto? Personally, I don't care. Malik will wonder why your never there and I'll just tell him I kicked you off the band," he informed Seto.

            "Os, so I see, you already paid Malik a little visit now?" he asked, laughing lightly.

            "Yea, and not how you think, Seto," Yami smirked lightly. "All I had to do was tell him you were in the band and he joined," Yami informed.

            "Oh, so he doesn't like me very much, now does he? Are you trying to tell me he joined to protect you from me?" he asked out of curiosity.

            "Who knows Seto, but I don't care to get into that with you. If you don't want to be in my band then so be it," Yami spoke sternly and turned around.

            Seto pushed his shoulder off the doorframe and reached his hand out, slipping his arm around Yami's waist, pulling Yami's back to his chest. 

            "Seto! Let me go, Ra damnit!" Yami growled slightly as he glared back at Seto, refusing to let Seto win anymore.

            Seto smirked as he placed his lips next to Yami's ears. "Trust me, I know what you're up to, I'm not stupid. But, I find your little game rather cute, so I'll play along in this game of yours," he whispered.

            Yami growled as he glared back at Seto. "I don't know what you're talking about Seto. If you think I'm asking you to be on the band because I still have feelings for you, you're sadly mistaken and dead wrong," Yami informed him.    

"Am I Yami? Or do I just see through you more than you like?" he asked smugly, kissing Yami softly on his neck.

            Yami growled still, pulling away from Seto. He then turned and glared, frowning slightly.

            "Well, I suppose that was okay. Good enough to be a singer for this band," Marik laughed lightly, hitting the cymbal on his drum set.

            Bakura looked back at him, tilting his head to the side softly. "Oh, and do you think you're better?" he asked, smirking softly.

            "Actually, I know I couldn't do better because I'm a drummer, not a singer," he commented. "But I do know a few things I'm better at," he yawned. He slid out from behind the drums, casually, and walked to Yami's bed, sitting on it.

            Bakura glared at him. "Really? Are you that confident on that?" he asked, pulling his guitar off his shoulder and leaned it against the wall. He walked over to Marik and stood in front of him.

            Marik blinked and looked at him, smirking softly. "Hai, I am," he told him.           

            "Care to keep that confidence?" he asked, a slight twinkle of mischievousness slipping into his chocolate colored eyes.

            Marik stood up and looked down at Bakura. "Only if you say you're mine," Marik informed, his hands resting at his sides.

            "Why have me say something you already know is true?" Bakura asked, slanting his head to the side delicately.

            "Because it would sound better coming from your own lips than me just thinking I know the answer," he informed him, leaning down lightly, keeping his lips a few centimeters away from Bakura's.

            "Hn. And if I don't tell you?"

            "Then you won't get a thing from me anymore," Marik told him, pulling his lips away from Bakura's and placing one foot to the side, about to step passed Bakura. The silver haired boy growled as he grabbed Marik's wrist as he walked by.

            "Hmm?" came Marik voice as he blinked, glancing back at Bakura as he got his back slammed against the wall.

            "You wanna toy with me? Do you like with my emotions!? I'm willing to show you that I do care, that I _have _feelings for you and then you decide to ignore them and walk care! You think I plan to let you act like that after all the things you've done to me?!" he shouted and continued. "You caused most of these scars that I have on my body!" he growled.

            "N-Nani?!" Marik asked, looking at Bakura, his head tilted to the side as his golden earring swayed slightly, a shocked expression placed in his eyes and across his face.

            "Don't act dumb with me! Don't tell me you don't remember that night!" he continued to shout.   

            "I really don't remember what you're talking about Bakura," Marik informed him with a soft sigh.

            "When we were in my room! The first day we met! You decided to have a bit of fun! Remember now!? Put me damn well near death!" Bakura growled as he tried to get Marik to remember. Marik blinked and looked at the ground, the memories of that day sliding back into his mind. "…I remember now," he spoke softly. **(Marise: Flashback? -_-; Leiko: o.o Hai! Of course.. they need to know what is going on in my little brain… Marise: Little is right.. -_-;;; Leiko: .. Shut up.. -.-")**

            ********************************************

            "Hoi! Come on Bakura-sama! He's nice, once you get to know him…" a female's voice dropped off towards the end. "Anyways, he's into the whole knives and blood stuff.. along with the chains and such!" she finished, making sure to place some energy into it.

            "Hai! Come on Baku-sama! You two will get along great with each other!" came another female's voice as she laughed lightly. "Whom else are you going to find around here that's into the stuff as well?" she asked, tilting her head to the side letting her light brown hair move a bit.

            "How the hell do I let you two talk me into this?" he muttered, crossing his arms. His hair was silver and it dropped down to a little passed his shoulders. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of worn out blue jeans, a black belt within the loops around the waist of his pants. 

            The girls just smiled and shrugged, pushing Bakura into his room. "Having fun Baku-sama!" they said in unison as they closed the door behind him. They made their way down to the living room so those two could be alone in peace.

            Bakura muttered and looked about his dark room, sighing softly. His chocolate brown eyes then came upon a shadowy figure leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest area and his head hanging down lightly. He reached his hand out and flipped on the light switch, the full view of the man coming out now. He had dark tan skin and golden earrings hanging down from his ears. He wore golden rings around both his upper arms and around his forearms; he also was wearing golden rings tightly around his neck, slightly like a choker. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing Bakura to see his dark lavender eyes as they fixed on him. He was wearing a dark green shirt and pair of light sand colored khaki pants. On the bed was a dark purple cape and it had a golden chain on the front of it as well, Bakura guessed he had taken it off.

            He slowly pushed his back off the wall and walked over to Bakura, a slight smirk slipping onto his lips as he looked down upon the silver-haired male, a hint of mischievousness and evilness slipping into his eyes as he took a step back and examined him. "So…" he spoke softly, yet dangerously. "You must be Bakura, a tomb robber, if I am not mistaken," he finished, still examining him.

            Bakura growled softly and stepped back, glaring dangerously at the blonde with his chocolate eyes, the golden ring hanging down from his neck appearing from behind his shirt, now laying atop of the fabric. "What of it?" he growled.

            "Just making sure," he smirked as it held out the rod, the eyes on the rod glowing as one of the golden shards hanging from the ring light up, pointing towards the rod. Soon the rest started to glow and all pointed towards the rod, Bakura then knew he had some power. "What exactly did you want now?" Bakura asked as he took another step back.

            Marik smirked as he stepped towards Bakura, grabbing one of his wrists and pinned him against the wall, a devilish smirk slipping upon his lips as his eyes allowed him to play the part rather well. "I was forced to come and meet you, I didn't care to come and I still don't really care to be here, but I might as well have some fun, ne?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

            "I don't care what you want," Bakura snarled, struggling to get out of the blonde Egyptian's grasp, but it wasn't working very well. He glared death at him, nearly threatening to send him to the shadow realm, and most likely would've but Bakura was too much up for the challenge of having someone stronger than him. 

            "My, my.. you like to struggle, don't you?" Marik sneered, leaning in towards Bakura more. Bakura moved his head a bit, growling as he continued to glare at the man. He hated being held down, he didn't like the feeling that he was weak, and allowing this man to hold him down like this, and not being able to do anything about it, didn't help at all. 

            "You're just like a scared and frightened animal, fighting so you won't have to be tamed… so you won't have to live like others want you too," Marik commented, licking Bakura's cheek slightly, the evil smirk still plastered along his lips.

            "So what… you plan to try and tame me?" he asked, a deep growl coming from the back of his throat as he watched Marik closely, examining his actions and how he did them, like a fighter would in a battle against an enemy, watch the enemy's movements and then counter them when you know what they plan to do.

            "And just why not? You seem like the perfect challenge for me… but, I'm sure that'll all change once I have had my fun a bit," he commented, sliding the bottom of his millennium rod along Bakura's stomach. It slipped to the bottom of the fabric of the shirt and slipped under, the cold golden object sliding along Bakura's bare skin. Bakura's muscles tensed lightly, both of his wrists were being held by Marik, all too easily for his tastes.

            Bakura was about ready to start struggling again until he felt the bottom of the millennium rod slide against his skin and felt a warm liquid slip out from where the rod had trailed. He then glared at Marik, growling loudly and dangerously. "Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me," he snarled. He didn't like the fact that blood was being drawn from his body. It had been a long time since he last bleed, but he still knew what it felt like to have his blood against his own pale skin.

            "But I think I'm going to have too much fun," Marik smirked, tilting his head to the side, causing his golden earrings to sway slightly. He brought his head towards Bakura's and then placed his lips against Bakura's bare skin along his neck. He licked it at first then kissed him softly, after tasting the skin he slid his teeth into Bakura's neck, making slight holes in his neck that allowed blood to flow.

            Bakura flinched slightly at the bite, his eyes closed as he continued to growl, starting to struggle again, but to no avail, he still wasn't able to get free from his grasp. He stood there, against the wall as Marik brought the rod along Bakura's stomach once more, drawing more blood. He then licked the blood from the dagger part of the millennium rod and licked the blood from Bakura's neck as well.

            "Now, isn't this fun?" he asked in a amused voice as he brought his tongue to Bakura's cheek and then slipped it across Bakura's lips lightly.

            "Oh yeah.. I'm just having a fuckin' blast," he answered rather sarcastically. "No! I'm not having fun! Ra damnit!" he shouted, opening his eyes to glare at the blonde once more. He hated the site of him, but he couldn't help it. Glaring at the ones he hated was just a habit of his, but this only amused Marik some more.

            Marik tossed the silver haired boy to the bed and grabbed a few chains he spotted on the ground. He wrapped the chains around Bakura's wrists and the locked them to the head of the bed, so Bakura couldn't move his hands. He then straddled Bakura, placing his legs on either side of Bakura. He bent down and slid his hand up and under Bakura's shirt, kissing his neck and licking the blood that threatened to hit the blanket of the bed.

            Bakura struggled for a bit and growled, knowing he couldn't do anything about it but he wasn't going to let this man take him. He wasn't going to back down to him, he never backed down before and he wouldn't now. The only one he ever had backed down to was Yami, the pharaoh of Egypt, and that was even a rare occasion.

            This only continued to entertain Marik as he brought the blade of his dagger up Bakura's skin, cutting the fabric of his shirt as it made its way up, slowly drawing blonde from the pale boy. He then slid his lips down and licked up the blood from his chest and made his way back up to Bakura's neck. One of his hands made its way down and along Bakura's outer thigh and slid in on its journey back up, getting a few more protests from Bakura. Those were soon silenced as Marik leaned in and grabbed Bakura's lips with his, hungrily kissing him, making the kiss rougher as it went on.

            Marik continued to do this s the night went on, sliding his dagger into the skin of Bakura and drawing blood still. He then lapped it up and kissed Bakura, but never fully took him. To Marik, Bakura was like a toy puppet that he wanted to play with and he wasn't going to let him have all the fun on the first night, he wanted to drag it out.

            ********************************************

            "And after all that, don't you think it's enough that I'm willing to be with you!?" he asked, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks but he refused to let them. He never had shed a tear before and h wouldn't now. He wasn't going to do it just for Marik.

            "All I wanted was to hear you say that you would be mine, why make such a big deal about that?" Marik asked, looked at Bakura still. He blinked and stepped back a bit, thinking about a reasonable answer for that question. "Because, damnit," he continued, trying to think of what would be good to put after that. 

            "It's not like I'm demanding it from you, all I need to hear are a few sim---"

            "IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" Bakura shouted out finally. "YOU KNOW HOW I AM! YOU MY EGO AND MY PRIDE! IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE A LOT TO YOU BUT IT DOES TO ME, DAMNIT!" he finished, leaving Marik in utter shock at what he had just done. "That's why you liked me, wasn't it? For my pride, my will, my attitude? Isn't that why?" Bakura asked, looking back up at Marik.

            Why was he going soft? Was he even going soft? Or did he just think he was because of all the emotions? Emotions! He _was_ going soft! He never showed anyone that he cared before, or that he even could care! So why now? Why was Marik, of all people, bringing out these emotions from the prison Bakura locked them in so long ago?

**Marise: What a way to leave off a chapter…**

**Leiko: Yeah, I know. .o; It was going to end differently but things just built up from one thing to another…. x.x; So yeah..**

**Marise: o.o; Malik's still in the shower.. .;;**

**Leiko: …… ~Tackles her yami.- DOWN DARK SPIRIT! DOWN I SAY! o_o;**

**Marise: …… ! Bitch!! .**

**Leiko: o.o; Yes! ^.^**

**Marise: ….. ~Mutters.~**

**Leiko: Anyways…. Chapter 6 should be up soon.. .; writing it in American Gov't at the moment.. XD Well.. on paper at least.**

**Marise: BAKA HIKARI! .; - -;;**

**Leiko: =P Nyeh!**


End file.
